1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assay equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a system having a liquid transport structure for use with assay equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of assays have been developed for detecting the presence of one or more target agents in a liquid. This liquid is often prepared from a sample that is believed to have the target agent. The sample must often be transported from a site where the sample is obtained to a laboratory where the assay is performed. An undesirable amount of time is often associated with transporting the sample to the laboratory. As a result, there is a need for an assay system that can be performed in the field.